Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a support structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a support structure for supporting a floor panel in an access floor system, and an access floor system including the support structure.
Description of the Related Art
An access floor system is a system for forming a floor spaced apart from a foundation floor by a predetermined distance. The access floor system includes floor panels disposed spaced apart from the foundation floor by a predetermined distance and a support structure supporting the floor panels from the foundation floor.
The access floor system is used in clean rooms such as semiconductor fabrication labs for fabrication of semiconductors requiring high precision and integration, pharmaceutical labs, genetic engineering labs, and the like. Various equipment or piping can be installed in the space between the floor panels and the foundation floor.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.